


Looking in

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tv100 drabble but over the number -- word 4  love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking in

His best team seemed to be off their game, or at least Waverly thought. Reading the last few mission's reports he had achieved a conclusion by not seeing a polished ending as most were done by the team of Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin. There were anomalies that were coming to surface. Only he seemed to be the one seeing the consecutive clues, between reading each man's post-mission reports over the last few missions. Waverly put down the last report, reached for a cigar. Sitting back after lighting his expensive smoke, he wondered if the two knew that they were heading down a path that could be their greatest asset or their worst nightmare if exploited by friend or foe.


End file.
